


Sun and Moon

by Vivianwjw123



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Ship It, I kinda wrote this for myself, Love, They love each other, self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianwjw123/pseuds/Vivianwjw123
Summary: Cagney and Specter love each other. There really isn't much more to it.





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcannon that Specter has self-esteem problems and T-bone is a mean boss. I also headcannon that Cagney has anger issues that he wish would go away. This was self-indulgent. I really like GhostBlossom. I hope you likey.

To Him, Cagney was the sun. 

He was a handsome flower, with a smooth green stem leading up to a head full of soft, orange-gold petals that shone under the sunlight. If He didn't know any better, he'd think they were glowing. 

The carnation had a fiery personality. On days where He felt that life was being far too cold, Cagney would come and warm Him up. He was so clever, and charming, and had he such a sharp wit! 

Of course, there are always days when the sun burns too bright, shines too harsh, and He gets it. Some days Cagney just wakes up on the wrong side of the flower bed. In the end, though, there are always apologies. There's _Oh god, I'm so sorry!_ and _Did I actually hurt you? Ach, I hurt you didn't I?_

He always forgave him. He loved him after all.

He always listened to Him. Even when He came to him with the dumbest problems. Cagney would sit there with his arms around Him and listen. If He wanted to be alone, he wouldn't hesitate to comply. Cagney would wish him a happier rest of the day, curse the name of whoever made Him feel bad, and leave.

Whenever He gave the barest hint that he was blaming himself, Cagney would immediately scoff.

"That's what they want," he'd say, "T-bone's wrong when he says 'Customers know best'." 

Then his eyes would soften.

"Defend yourself Specter. Not everythin's your fault. You deserve respect too."

Once upon a time, He wouldn't think so, but thanks to Cagney Carnation, his wonderful, beautiful boyfriend,

He did.

 

\-----------------------

To Him, Specter was the moon.

He sure as hell had the looks for it. The sweet ghost was always glowing, whether it be literally, or figuratively, casting a soothing blue light whenever it was dark and always wearing a cheery grin. Specter's eyes were curious little stars set into his palms, always looking around. 

The phantom's entire body seemed to be made of a natural light. Definitely not sunlight, it only hurt His eyes and made Him squint in frustration at the assault on His eyes. Specter was like moonlight. 

Yeah, that sounds right. 

Specter was His own little drop of moonlight that whatever god out there was kind enough to bless Him with. 

Of course, there were always times the moon tried to hide, and to Him, it's totally fine. 

Sometimes he just has a hard day at work, whether it be T-bone blaming Specter for whatever else went wrong on the Phantom Express. 

Sometimes it was some idiot customer who just refused to see reason. 

Specter never got mad though, he's too nice for that. 

The ghost would usually just drift over to His garden after work, looking significantly more tired then he usually would, and would tell him he would be in the clearing in the haunted forest to spend some time alone. He would mumble _I'm sorry_ and _I-I'll visit tomorrow, promise!_

He always told him to take however much time he needed. He loved him after all.

He never blamed Him when His temper blew up, even when it was for the dumbest reasons. The ghost would apologise, assuming he said something wrong, and at that, His anger would always dissipate. He would rush to apologise back and say it wasn't his fault.

He always felt bad whenever he acted like that, and he always voiced that thought, but Specter would give a gentle smile.

"It's not your fault if your not feeling the nicest right now," he would say, "I'm just sorry I didn't notice sooner"

Then he would give Him a small kiss.

"Everyone has their bad days, Cagney. There's nothing wrong with being in a bad mood."

Once upon a time, He wouldn't think so, but thanks to Blind Specter, his kind, understanding boyfriend,

He did.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! And report typos if you see any.


End file.
